Good Cop, Shiny Cop
"Good Cop, Shiny Cop" is one of the short films of the web series Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Synopsis Oh no! Dazzlessence Jones lost his boots! Okay, we don't care about his boots as much as his behavior, we have to help him before a catastrophe happens, or worse... a dazzling catastrophe! Plot The episode begins with an accelerated and stressed diamond running towards the small Moonflower and a certain lazy unicorn. The moment the diamond arrives, asks for help from her friend while waving her arms so fast to the point of raising her hair of the worried Moonflower, when Hanazuki asks Jones what happens he shows her his long foot and in the form of choreography he tells her that his boots disappeared, after that he kneels to the Moonflower to beg him to please help him. Sleepy Unicorn by his part tells him a simple theory about his problem but the hysterical diamond only asks him through Hanazuki if he has seen his precious boots, to which he replies "no" with a prolonged yawn. Dazzlessence meanwhile, thinks that Sleepy, in reality, is not sleepy and that it is a double so he approaches the unicorn pushing the Moonflower and asks him what his real name is. Sleepy replies that his name is "Sleepy" and the diamond discards him from its blacklist as if nothing. After that begins an intense struggle to find Dazzlessence's boots. Dazzlessence starts to get aggressive with all the inhabitants of the moon, while the search is determined by the good cop (Hanazuki) and the Shiny cop (Dazzlessence), the duo goes through each corner of the moon to find answers until they finally end up with Chicken Plant, who doesn't have much to do Dazzlessence's boots. Sleepy comes to tell them that he already has some idea of where they might be. When the trio of friends go to the Safety Cave of the moon, they find Dazzlessence's precious boots, who takes them with joy and puts them on. At the end Sleepy and Hanazuki are relieved. Trivia *This is the first time we've seen Dazzlessence Jones so aggressive, to the point of pushing Hanazuki to the ground. *The episode itself is a clear parody of the game of good cop and bad cop. * All the characters in the chapter were attacked "violently" by Dazzlessence Jones except Kiazuki. *The soundtrack used during the short film can be a reference to the Disco culture of the 70s, Dazzlessence Jones can be a big fan of that culture since in almost every occasion he dances music similar to this one is heard. *It's the first and maybe the last time Dazzlessence Jones is seen without his boots. *All the anthropomorphic characters of the series have 4 fingers on their hands and feet, but Dazzlessence curiously has only 3 fingers on his feet. *It is the first time we see the characters in the series being attacked "violently". *Although the shorts were made during the second season, the short can be placed on the first season of the series, considering the fact that the Yellow and Pink trees are on Chicken Plant's cliff, since in the episode "Rescued", all of Hanazuki's trees wilted because of the ice rain, also in the short "Zikoro's Treasure" it is also observed that it is set on the first season, since Kiazuki still does not know how to grow Treasure Trees. Category:Shorts